


The Elven King’s crown

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Gil-Galad/Oropher implied, M/M, Promise, Young Thorin
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Thorin had a strange idea to fix the Elven King's crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elven King’s crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Elven King's Crown - Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536426) by [GreenJewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel)



> Disclaimer: The characters of this fic belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I own nothing but the idea.
> 
> This fic came to me when I saw a fanart in which young Thorin put a flower crown on Thranduil's head. And because I see the similarity between Gil-Galad's crown and Thranduil's, and I ship the Noldor King with Oropher so there we have.

Chuyện kể rằng vương miện của Vua Tiên Mirkwood là thứ đáng chiêm ngưỡng. Nó không chỉ biểu trưng cho quyền lực Vua Chúa mà còn đại diện cho tất cả những gì xinh đẹp, quyến rũ nhất của khu rừng. Nhưng ít ai biết rằng trước khi nó trở thành một chiếc vương miện to, lộng lẫy và thu hút ánh nhìn như thế thì nó chỉ là một cái vòng cây đơn điệu, khô cứng.

 

Vua của Tiên Rừng Mirkwood không giống với thần dân của ngài. Thranduil thuộc tộc Tiên Sindar. Ngài xinh đẹp, thanh tú, tao nhã với làn da trắng, đôi mắt xanh sapphire và mái tóc vàng bạch kim mang ánh sáng của các vì sao. Ngài luôn mặc cái áo dài, quần bó và đôi giày cao, cùng áo choàng trong những tông màu tôn thêm tính cách vương giả và vẻ uy nghiêm. Một vị Tiên hoàn hảo, nếu như không có chiếc vương miện. Vương miện của Vua Tiên, vật thừa kế mà ngài không thể không đội dù cho nó xấu xí và làm mờ đi vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp của ngài.

 

Thranduil đặc biệt ghét khi ngài phải đội nó trong những chuyến viếng thăm Erebor. Đám Người Lùn lại được dịp xì xầm và cười khúc khích vì vật tầm thường ngài đội trên đầu. Vua Thrór dù cố hành xử lịch sự, theo phép tắc cũng không giấu được cái nhếch môi mỉa mai và cái nhìn khinh thường. Thranduil cố gằng cảm xúc xuống, mỉm cười thật nhẹ đáp lại nhưng ánh mắt thì sắc lạnh. Ngài chỉ muốn kết thúc thật nhanh nghi thức để có thể lui ra góc riêng và tháo bỏ thứ xấu xí kia trong chốc lát.

 

Ngài tìm được một góc hành lang phụ, khuất khỏi ánh mắt của tất cả mọi người. Thranduil ngồi xuống cái ghế bằng đá và tháo vương miện xuống.

 

 

“Tại sao ngài lại tháo nó xuống?”

 

Thranduil giật mình vì tiếng nói bất thình lình phát ra từ sau lưng. Vua Tiên quay lại và thấy một cậu bé người Lùn với mái tóc đen gợn sóng và bộ đồ màu xanh dương đậm cùng màu với đôi mắt. Trong một thoáng Thranduil thấy mình như bị nhấn chìm trong đó. Vua Tiên ngẫm nghĩ câu hỏi, định nói dối nhưng rồi lại nghĩ không có lý do gì để ngài phải làm vậy với một đứa trẻ. “Vì ta không thích nó.” Ngài đáp.

 

“Tại sao?” Cậu bé tò mò hỏi, nheo mắt như thể việc Thranduil không thích cái vương miện là chuyện không thể xảy ra. Ngài quan sát cậu trong lúc cân nhắc câu trả lời. Thranduil chưa từng nhìn thấy trẻ con Người Lùn nào nhưng ở đứa trẻ này có nét gì đó vương giả, không chỉ là ở bộ đồ mà còn trong ánh mắt, tư thế và giọng nói. Khác với tất cả người Lùn ngài gặp, thường chỉ nhìn ngài với sự khinh ghét hoặc soi mói khó chịu. Đứa trẻ này chỉ có sự tò mò đơn thuần và cả một chút ngưỡng mộ.

 

“Vì sao ta lại phải thích nó?” Ngài hỏi lại, thách đố cậu ta.

 

Cậu bé nhún vai “Vì nó đẹp.”

 

Câu trả lời khiến Vua Tiên tròn mắt nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên. Ngài không lạ gì với những lời khen giả dối, nịnh bợ dành cho chiếc vương miện. Nhưng ngài không thấy vậy ở câu trả lời của cậu bé này. Ngài mỉm cười, đáp “Vậy cậu đến đây và thử nói ta nghe xem nó đẹp ở chỗ nào?” Ngài vỗ lên phần ghế trống bên cạnh mình.

 

 

Cậu ta bước từng bước chậm rãi, thận trọng rồi ngồi xuống nhẹ nhàng bên cạnh Vua Tiên.

 

 

“Ta cầm nó lên xem được không?” Cậu ta hỏi và Thranduil mỉm cười, gật đầu.

 

“Ừm… Nó đẹp vì thiết kế của nó rất đặc biệt.” Cậu bé bắt đầu phân tích bằng giọng rành rọt không phù hợp với một đứa trẻ mà giống một người thợ lâu năm hơn. “Thông thường vương miện ta thấy là một vòng tròn đầy đủ hoặc hở một đoạn, và được đội từ trước ra sau, hoặc đơn giản là đội lên, như ngài đội nón ấy. Nhưng của ngài thì ngược lại.” Thranduil gật đầu, bắt đầu thấy hứng thú với cậu bé.

 

“Nó cũng rất cầu kỳ… ừm, ý ta là…” cậu dừng lại để tìm từ thích hợp “Đây là cành cây thật nhưng ta không biết làm thế nào ngài lại uốn cong nó theo hình dáng này mà không làm gãy.” Cậu vừa nói, tay vừa mân mê những đường nét uốn lượn của cành cây với sự thích thú hiếm thấy ở một đứa trẻ cầm trên tay không phải kẹo mà là một món đồ tạo tác nhàm chán.

 

“Cậu làm ta ngạc nhiên đấy. Cậu có đôi mắt của một nghệ nhân tương lai.” Thranduil mỉm cười khen và cậu người Lùn bẽn lẽn cười với hai gò má ửng đỏ.

 

“Chiếc vương miện này là món quà chia tay của một người bạn của cha ta. Lúc cha ta còn đội nó, nó luôn sáng và đẹp lộng lẫy. Nhưng có vẻ ánh sáng của nó cũng ra đi theo người…” Thranduil bỗng trôi vào dòng ký ức đau buồn vào cái ngày cha ngài qua đời. Cậu bé khẽ cau mày, định nói gì đấy thì Thranduil lắc đầu, trở lại hiện thực. “Xin lỗi, ta hơi phân tâm.”

 

“Không sao.” Cậu ta quay đi, cúi đầu nhìn xuống mặt đất và đung đưa đôi chân.

 

“Ta đoán là nó chỉ hợp với cha ta.” Thranduil nói tiếp.

 

“Nhưng ngài vẫn phải đội nó, vậy tại sao không biến nó thành của ngài… Ý ta là làm cho nó hợp với ngài hơn.” Lại một lần nữa cậu bé khiến Vua Tiên ngạc nhiên.

 

“Đúng là vậy nhỉ. Vậy, nghệ nhân tương lai này có cao kiến gì không?” Thranduil hỏi, nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt dịu dàng, một chút quá quyến rũ hơn ý định của ngài khiến cho cậu bé lại đỏ mặt.

 

“Ừm…” Cậu bé suy nghĩ đăm chiêu, cau cả mày lại và Vua Tiên thầm cười vì biểu hiện đáng yêu đó. “Hoa.”

 

“Hoa?” Ngài hỏi, thấy khó hiểu vì câu trả lời.

 

“Phải, là hoa.” Cậu gật đầu chắc nịch. “Ngài thử gắn hoa lên xem. Nó hợp với ngài hơn đấy.”

 

 

Nếu không phải vì ấn tượng đầu rất tốt cùng sự chân thành trong lời nói thì Thranduil đã nghĩ cậu đang trêu chọc ngài. Vua Tiên và hoa hoàn toàn không phải là sự kết hợp sẽ tôn lên sự cao quý. Nhưng trước khi ngài kịp hỏi lại thì có tiếng gọi từ góc hành lang dẫn ra sảnh lớn.

 

 

“Điện hạ Thorin, người ở đâu rồi?”

 

“Ta phải đi đây. Nếu ngài tin tưởng ta thì hãy làm như ta bảo. Nếu sau đó ngài vẫn thấy chiếc vương miện này xấu xí thì… thì… thì ta sẽ để ngài bế ta lên xoay vòng vòng trước mặt mọi người.” Cậu bé mím môi, mặt phụng phịu như thể đó là hình phạt tồi tệ nhất với cậu. Thranduil không kiềm được mà bật cười. “Nhưng mà…”

 

Câu nói của cậu bị ngắt ngang vì tiếng gọi lúc nãy lại vang lên, lần này gần hơn “Điện hạ Thorin!”

 

“Ta đến ngay.” Cậu la lên về phía hành lang ra sảnh sau đó quay lại ngày, nhìn thẳng vào mắt Vua Tiên. Khoảng cách gần khiến Thranduil cảm thấy tim đập mạnh hơn bởi màu xanh mạnh mẽ trong đôi mắt. “Nếu nó thật sự đẹp và ngài thấy thích nó hơn thì ngài phải tặng ta một nụ hôn.” Cậu tuyên bố với vẻ mặt kiên quyết.

 

Thranduil trong một chốc không biết phải nói gì trước lời đề nghị kì lạ, rồi ngài gật đầu “Được, ta hứa với cậu. Lời hứa của một vị Vua.”

 

 

Mặt cậu bé sáng bừng lên. Cậu cúi chào ngài rồi chạy nhanh về phía sảnh.

 

Sau khi trở về Mirkwood, trong đầu Thranduil vẫn còn nhớ cuộc gặp kì lạ với cậu bé Người Lùn nọ. Ngài bật cười, cho rằng ý tưởng của cậu thật ngớ ngẩn, dù vậy ngài cũng không hiểu vì sao mình lại làm theo nó. Vua Tiên thu thập tất cả các loại hoa có trong rừng rồi cặm cụi sắp xếp và gắn chúng lên vương miện. Sau nhiều ngày nhìn ngắm, lắc đầu và lẩm bẩm “Đây là ý tưởng tồi.” cuối cùng ngài cũng đội nó lên, đứng trước gương. Và ngài mở mắt.

 

Thứ Vua Tiên thấy trong gương hôm đó chỉ có ngài mới rõ. Nhưng kể từ mùa xuân năm ấy cả vương quốc đều ngước nhìn, trầm trồ ngưỡng mộ mỗi khi họ đến chào ngài trước ngai vàng. Những lời tán tụng không còn là lời nịnh nọt nữa. Và khi đông tới, Thranduil tự tin đi đến trước ngai vàng của Vua Trong Lòng Núi, nhếch môi hài lòng trước vẻ sững sờ của Thrór và những cái miệng há hốc kinh ngạc của những Người Lùn trong triều. Rồi ngài nghĩ đến cậu người Lùn bé nhỏ và lời giao ước một nụ hôn cảm ơn.

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
